


The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of BloodLust

by SpiritofGuilt



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Game Spoilers, Nudity, underage sex (young Link)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofGuilt/pseuds/SpiritofGuilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sworn to "save" Hyrule, violently coldhearted Link will do anything it takes to prevent Ganon from turning Hyrule into a twisted kingdom. Overall, it's pretty much a darker retelling of TLOZ: Ocarina of Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: To quote (and reword) Capcom's warning screen, "This fanfiction contains scenes of explicit violence and gore."
> 
> Disclaimer: TLOZ is created by Nintendo. I make no money of this fanfiction whatsoever.

*Link's POV*

In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule... 

Long have I lived in this pathetic excuse of a home...

I`m known as Valrik "Link" Wayne and I'm just 13 years old, brainwashed to be a "Kokiri".

I'm not the only one here. There're others. We livealongside with our current watcher, the Deku Tree. Each one of us has our own fairy that watches over us like some guardian angel, yet there is only one that has yet to have a fairy... and that "only one" is me. It's not that I give a shit or anything, but having a fairy is like having your own weapon, except no or gore or all that shit.

I never even cared about having my own fairy. I got a damn knife (Kokiri Sword) so I can kill monsters with it and what do i get instead? A FAIRY. It seems like that tree doesn't care about weapons or that shit and he's the one making us give a fuck. Somedays I hope that tree burns to the ground and we can all leave. ALIVE.

*Narrtor's POV*

"Navi... Navi where art thou? Come hither..." Said a tree of wisdom, showing signs of worridness. The blue fairy bythe name of Navi walked closer to the tree. She was in a Blue skinned human-like form, fully nude, showing nothing but glowing hair, 75 cm B-C breasts, good firm booty, and a blush across the face, worried that the Deku Tree could see her, little did she knew only Link could see him. 

"Oh, Navi the fairy... Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree..." the elderly tree said slowly.

"Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm..." The nude fairy shook her head 'no' confusingly.

"Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule... For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world..." He said with guilt.

"But... before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing... It seems the time has come for the *gulp* fairyless boy to begin his journey..." The thoughts of the fairy boy came into Navi's mind. Muscles, long hair, no hat, red eyes, EVERYTHING was perfect about him. That moment she was so fixed on him, little did she knew her index fingers were rubbing her virgin womanhood, yet the Deku Tree was looking.

"The youth whose destiny it's to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and tr- Navi? He halted, making the Fairy jumped and slipped her hand outta her Vagina, embarrased.

"Sorry..." She said, blushing badly.

The Deku Tree knew this, took the apology and continued, "Navi... go now! Find our young de- I mean, friend and guide him to me... I do not have much time yet." 

"Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"

She nodded happily, turning around and runinng away, jumping and turning back into her fairy form. She then flew around, asking around, and then she learned that his house was justa few flutters away (despite crashig into a fence). She then turned into her human form and walked in. 

*Link's POV*

"Hello, Link! Wake up" I heard, trying to ignore it. Sleep was more important to me than getting up, since evryone's a complete bitch toward me.

"The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Link, get up"the whatever it is whined, and I decided to stay asleep, hoping that the whiny whatever would shut up and leave.

"Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" I gave up. I didn't want to hear more shit and woke up and stretched a bit. 

I noticed that not only was it a female, glowing, fairy-ish human, I was still naked and my 7-in. manhood was hard, making her blush.

"Can't you knock?" I said, grumbily.

"You um... woke uh... up...! I'm... uh..." I could she tell was embarrased about my morning wood and I had to make sure she would calm the fuck down.

"Can you speak properly? I'm not sure mumble is a foreign language." I said, trying to at least sound "worried".

"Of course! Heh heh..." she asked, and I replied with a sigh.

"Well... I'm Navi. your se- I mean guardian fairy." She explained, trying her best to not get embarrased.

"Ok and what do you want?" I asked pulling my knife out of the wall.

"The Great Deku Tree asked me to jack y- I mean be your partner forever..." she said.

"That old tree told you to stalk me?" I asked, knowing that I hated the tree.

"The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!" She exclaimed, not looking at my pissed off face.

"I gotta get my boxers and Kackeys on y'know." I said, Throwing a frown on her.

"Do you really have to, because um..." she then walked towar me and lay myself back down. I didn't knew what what she was doing, but what I now knew was that she had grasped her right hand on my wood and started to move it up and down, making me moan.

"Why are you giving me a handjob?" I asked, showing my intellegents on sex.

"Ever since I've heard about you, I started to dream about you fuckkng me until I cum, and I wanted to always feel your own cock wi-" She said, but got interuppted by me.

"It's ok... We'll get crazy one day..." I moaned, watching her jerk me off faster. My own and only girlfriend, Saria, did ths stuff to me, but we never actually lost our vrginity any of thos days, but this is a different woman. This IS a fairy that can turn into a human, and dang does she feel good.

"Ugh... fuckk... I'm gonna... RELEASE!!" I moaned out along with my cum shooting out and onto the Fairy woman's face. I saw her traced her fingers around her face, collecting my own jizz and putting it in her mouth.

"Taste good..." she said, crawling near me and started to plant her lips on mine. I was shocked, but as we both swirled our tounges around each other, It felt good moving my tounge into her's and she may've loved it too. As we both parted away, I picked my knife back up and letted her turn back into a fairy. I then went to my dresser and threw on my boxers and black Kackeys, putting on my chain belt and stuck my knife into the seath and started to walked out. Now it's time to get vengeance on that tree and leave, once and for ALL.


	2. Terror of the Deku Tree

*Link's POV*

"So why does that tree need me when he can get some other Kokiri bitch do work for his lazy ass?" I asked, walking out of my own house. 

"Link, you're the hero of time! You may be the spe-" I shutted her up.

"Does it look like I'm supposed to be his special little elf or something?" I snapped. 

"I'm sorry!" She sarcastically apologized, yet I have no fucking idea why she would jump to any conclusion is. "I'm not concerned about whatever the fu-" I nearly said, but then interuppted...

"Yahoo! Hi Valrik!" A certain green-haired woman yelled, despite my grumblings considering that she was supposed to call me by my nickname than my first name.

"Just your mouth shut and shit won't get worse." I commanded toward Navi and she nodded. Climbing down, something got to me; What is she going to say about my cock? I know Navi's unseeable toward her eyes, but if she jumps to a conclusion thinking someone waltzed into my house - which no one does - and gave me a handjob, she's gonna be one pissed off slut. I had to keep Navi a secret from her or she's crushed. I jumped off at the last step and walked over to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wow... first time I don't get your semen for breakfast as dessert?" She sighed, looking down at my non-hard crotch.

"I uh... decided to jack off this morning...?" I lied, hoping she doesn't find out about my fairy.

"Ohhh..." she shrugged. I letted out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, now what do you want? I asked, knowing she always got a problem on her hand.

"Nothing. It's just that I'm happy for you." She asnwered, leaving me confused.

"Happy about what?" I asked.

"Just that you're a true Kokiri, Va-"

"Don't you even remeber about what i said?! 1. I'm not a Kokiri and 2. you're supposed to call me Link, not Valrik!" I interuppted, looking pissed.

"I'm sorry... I'm just wondering if the Deku Tree has really needed you." My Kokiri girlfriend replied, walking along with me toward the Kokiri shop.

"Why does that tree even wanted me in the first place? It's not like I even give a shit about that old elk tree." I grumbled.

"But Link, It could be important! he may let you out into the world, become a hero, meet new people, or... make a woman out of me." She said while tracing her finger all over my body.

"Like he'll even let us have sex. we're 13!" I argued, still pissed off about the tree.

"Well it's quite an honor to talk to him despite begging about wanting to lose your virginity to me!" the green head said, trying to cheer me up.

"I end up waiting 3 and a half fucking hours waiting for his lectures to stop!" I replied, knowing I'm still pissed off.

"Well I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree!" She said, after kissing me quickly.

"Ok then..." I replied as a way of saying good bye.

I then walked toward the Deku Tree's entrance, slicing Mido's head off along the way. I had enough of his shitty games he always use in order to make sure people don't pas by him. Everytime I go near that son of a bitch, he's always using some excuse just so I stay out of his way. Today was, tough, the day I sliced that bitch's head off and drink his blood for pleasure. Speaking of that, I picked his head up off of the ground and drank the blood that currently squirting out.

"YUCK! Why're you doing that?!" Navi said, looking grossed out.

"piss on the fresh water. I got used to blood drinking!" I answered after wiping the blood off my mouth. She just shook her haid and I chuckled, looking at her face. After walking through the cramped area, slicing Deku Babas' limbs off and collecting their Deku Sticks and nuts along the way. I walked toward the Great Deku Tree and sat down.

"Great Deku Tree... I'm back!" Navi yelled turning back into her human form, not that I minded anyway because her ass was something better to look at than a fuckking tree. 

"Oh... Navi... Thou hast returned... Link... Welcome..." the moustached tree said.

"Thank you." I said, showing that I'm listening to him, despite watching that damn good fairy butt.

"Listen carefully to what I am about to tell thee... Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares..." The oldtimer explained.

"No wonder the news have been rambling about Stalchilds 24/7." I said, since that came to my mind.

"As the servants of evil gain strenght, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmaes to those sensitive to it... Verily, thou hast felt it..." The Deku Tree continued.

"Are you talking about me?" I asked, showing attention and getting a reply of "Yes..."

Link... The time has come to test thy courage... I have been cursed... I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?" He asked.

"FUCK YEAH!! I mean.. yes sir." I said, regaining my senses.

"Then enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi... must aid Link... And Link... be brave... 'not like he'll come out alive...'" The old tree spoken.

"You ready?" I asked Navi. She nodded, and we both walked toward the entrance.

"Nice firm booty by the way." I said slapping it along the way.

"LIIIINNK!" she yelled embarrasingly, as we both got ready to kill this bitch-ass curse.


	3. Inside The Great Deku Tree (part 1/3)

*Link's POV*

As I walked into the Great Deku Tree, I took a good look around the place. The whole place was drenching with old bark and whatever else was in this fucking tree, because it stenched to the brim with Wallutas, Deku Babas, and God knows what the fuck else.

"Jesus Christ, how much of this evil did the curse poured out?" I said, taking a.

I did, however, didn't have the time to fuck around in this shit hole. I walked around checking the place out to see where the "curse" is at. Nothing much was down where I was at. Few dang Deku Babas tried to bite me in half, but I grabbed their heads and teared their heads in half. I watched as their blood was dripping down onto the ground bark. 

"Look, look Link! You can see down below this web!" Navi exclaimed.

"No shit..." I replied.

"Ok dumbass!"She grumbled, looking at me crossed. I took her advice and look down at the webs. There was little to see but some water, leaving a ass load of questions running through my head.

 

"We'll need to get up there if we wanna break through this web." I exclaimed. "looks like going up and jumping down into the web's my only option." I signaled her to follow me as we both climbed the ladder and walked upwards until she stopped me.

"Look at this wall! the vines growing on it give it a rough surface... Maybe you can climb on it Link!" My Fairy hoe explained, pointing to the vines.

"What you're trying to say is that I should do it for the vine?" I laughed, yet seeing my Fairy looking pissed. I then walked passed it, trying to not deal with the Wallutas on the vines. I noticed a treasure chest in between it and decided to open it. 

"Huh... a map." I said, taking it out of the chest and opening it up to look at it. It showed a entire viewpoint on where I was currently at and what's left of the dungeon. I put it in my pockets and walked the rest of the way up. Navi then stopped and pointed at a door in my direction. Due to my curiosity, I went over to it and examined it.

"Now how does this piece of shit open up?" I asked, placing my hands all round it. It then suddenly opened up, making me jump a tad.

"Now this is badass right here!" I exclaimed while walking in. The door shutted all the way after I took my 2 steps in. I noticed a small plant thing that jumped and shot deku nuts at me. I grabbed the nut and crushed it with my bare hands, pulled that bittch out of the ground and into my face.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHIT ALL ABOUT?!" I shouted, getting the hiding pussy's attention.

"Ow-ow-ow! Please forgive me! If I give you a clue, will you let me go?" the Deku skrub pleaded, hoping it runs back to all of the other little pussies like him.

"Good, but make it quick!" I answered.

"When you jump off a hi-"

"I didn't ask for directions on life dumbass." I interrupted, and shoved a Deku Nut into his mouth and stabbed my knife into it. The flash was so hard, it blew his entire body up, leaving nothing but a large circle of blood on the ground, a few splats on the wall, and a fully blood drenched Elf standing next to a sexy Fairy. I wiped the blood off of my eye lids and plopped it into my mouth.

"Taste good." I happily exclaimed, and licked the reast off of me. I ignored the ones on my pants, considering how it'll just be dry. I walked through the door that was in front of the dead scrub and noticed another treasure chest just beyond a platform. I jumped over to it and opened it.

"How the fuck does a treasure chest inside a tree contain a green and yellow... pistol?" I asked Navi with confusion, Picking it up. She just shrugged, considering we never had nor seen a gun before. I then done the following: shot a ladder down, walked back out of the area, walk through the dead skrub and walked my ass ALL the way back to the vines. I shot the walluta that was currently crawling around and started to climb up to the top, punching another Walluta along the way. Before I could get any further, a large Skulluta zipped all the way to the ground and stared. I kicked it down and started stabbing it's back until it was dead. I then walked through the door and noticed the door shutted tight again like the last one.

"Will that shit keep making me jump?" I examined to my just now turned back into fairy form Navi.

I noticed 2 torches; 1 in fire, 1 ain't. I used a Deku stick and lit the torch on fire. I then made my way toward the chest at the end and gotten myself a compass. After walking back out, killing any Skullutas along the way that blocked my ass, I got to the highest area there was. 

"*gulp* Wish me luck..." I said to my Fairy and jumped down onto the web. Talk science if you want because my weight made the web broke and I crash-landed into the water. I gotten out and sat down for a bit.

"shit... this dungeoneering is a pain in the ass..." I exclaimed, watching my Fairy turned back into her fairy form and sat down next to me.

"Isn't this hero tired?" Navi asked me, massaging my back.

"No, but don't we got anything to eat besides all this dead shit?" I asked, wishing we get the out of here and grab something to eat.

"Actually... I'm hungry too." The Fairy sighed.

"Good luck trying to fi- hey!" I gasped as I was shoved down to the ground and watched my Fairy slowly unzip my Kackeys. 

"I noticed you getting hard again..." She sexily said, dragging my boxers down and watched my hardened Manhood grow.

"Let me guess. You're wanting... a blowjob?" I moaned, watching her lick the tip of my cock. she nodded her head and started to engulf the entire 7 inch elf meat into her head. She started to bob her head up and down while listening to my moans of pleasure asking for more. It was strange lettering her suck me even tough I was hungry also.

"Feels like you're wanting to let go?" She asked, but I thrown her head back in, letting her deep throat me and moan. I manually move her head up and down, allowing her to hear my moans and her name. I had no choice, but to reach climax.

"Errr... SHIIT!!" I screamed as I came into her mouth. She licked her lips as she got back up and turned back into her fairy form. 

"Are we continuing?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"Might as well go ahead..." I exclaimed as I got back up and braced myself for what was coming up next.


	4. Inside the Great Deku Tree (part 2/3)

*Link's P.O.V*

I cutted my way through some webs that were blocking another door that should possibly as fuck let me toward the damned curse of the tree. I walked through the door and noticed another one of those pussy ass scrubs I've met earlier, so I walked toward it and pulled it out before it could even try to shoot his little shit nuts at me.

"I'VE DEALT WITH ONE OF YOUR KIND, SO UNLESS IF YOU WANNA SEE HIM IN DEKU SCRUB HELL, SPEAK UP!!"

"Please forgive me, master! I'll never do it again! If you spare me, I'll teach you something cool." He pleadingly apologized.

"I'm waiting..." I coldly relpied, hoping he saids something ridiculously s*itty, so he would die.

"You'll never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the proper order." he supposedly taunted. "The order is-"

"I can figure that s*it out myself, but say hello to your brothers when they die!" I interrupted, and shot another deku nut down his mouth, but this time, I blew it up with my gun, giving me another one I made splat blood and organs all over the room.

"Why do you gotta make a genocide in this place?!" Navi blurted out, getting into my face.

"It's survival, not being pacific." I answered, being a complete asshole. I reloaded my gun for safe measures before shooting some eye-switch that allowed me to walk through and step upon a huge pond, a moving platform and some spinning spike cylinder... I pretty much couldn't figure it out. I swam under it and managed to somehow get up to the platform and jump off a block that was a bit far to the higher platform, but I managed to get to the platform and walked on into a room with two unlit ones and a flaming one.

"How many more FUCKING ROOMS DO I GOTTA GO THROUGH?!" I yelled, because I was pissed off about this whole entire bullshit I was going through. I lit a Deku Stick and went over to light the other 2 torches up. I walked through the door and shot a Skulluta that didn't even notice me. I was glad I kept my Deku Sick lit, becase I threw it at another pile of webs and crawled through the crack, while Navi just flowed right through quickly, trying to m me "jealous" about her speed. as we both got through I noticed another circle of webs that went down to another pond of water. I jump through it and swam back to the land it somehow had. I finally got to the room I was suppose to get to that had those 3 other brotherly pussies the previous pussy was talking about. They seamlessly got up and ran toward me, shakily.

"We won't put up a fight! We've heard about your bloodbath and we don't want to be in it, so please spare us!" All 3 of them pleaded, not wanting any trouble.

"Just give me info and you're all safe." I told them.

"We'll do anything, no matter what queen Ghoma says!" one of them blurted out, making the other 2 look at him.

"Queen... Ghoma... Who is this slut you're talking about?!" I interrogated via picking up all 3 of them.

"She is the self proclaimed curse of this place and there is no-" That was enough information I needed. I shoved Deku nuts up all 3 and letted them blow up, leaving nothing but 3 piles of organs.

"Queen Ghoma... you're lucky they've told me about you, because you and that bitch-ass army of yours WILL die!" I yelled as I walked into what would be now, a TOTAL. FUCKING. WAR.


	5. Inside the Great Deku Tree (part 3/3)

*Li- aw you know who it's going to be*

I walked in and for the fisrst few steps I took, the place was murky as fuck. All there was was a fog on the ground with a large puddle of water and a few columns.

'This place's supposed to have Queen Ghoma... so where the fuck is she?' I thought as I looked around. All there was left to look at was the ceiling. As I looked up, there was something larger-than-life itself. It's eyeball was scanning me from head to toe, and it didn't seem happy to see my blood-covered self. I aimed my gun at the eyeball and it just set off. It pounced down onto me and start clawing it's ass away on me like a mad dog. 

"LINK!!" Navi yelled toward me.

"Can't you see I'm getting my fucking ass kicked?!" I snapped while managing to quickly get out of Queen Ghoma's way. It tried to throw it's claws onto the ground, but I managed to dodge and jump onto it's head. I grabbed hold of her and stabbed the ever living shit out of it, but got knocked back to the wall.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I got back up and ran toward her. She crawled back up to the ceiling, making me flip the bird on her and shot her down. 

"That's what you get when you run like a pussy!" I taunted, and proceeded with my stabbing I was supposed to be doing earlier. I got thrown back to the wall and saw the Queen blindly run around the room, crashing into walls and finally right into me. I somehow shoved her back and tried to stab her, but my knife got knocked back to the entrance, leaving me with nothing but my bare fist and gun. 

"Cheap bastard..." I grumbled and walked toward the sorry-ass Queen and punched her currently hurt eye so hard, I managed to grab the ENTIRE eyeball and pull it out, leaving a huge open hole of blood blasting me all the way to the column. I had my mouth open during the process, letting me taste Ghoma blood.

"Taste good..." I exclaimed, but this came to a halt when I saw a Cell-phone styled gadget come out. 

[WARNING: SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN 0:10. 0:09. 0:08.] It read.

"Ohhhh shit..." I exclaimed as I broke my neck to the door and thrown it open "We're outta here!" I yelled to Navi as we successfully managed to reach the exit and jump out of the Deku Tree's mouth while he exploded...

"At least both the tree and the Queen's dead." I chuckled.

"Shut the hell up..." Navi said as she punched me.


	6. Backstory

I walked back to my house and sat down on my bed, just thinking about how awesome it was, blowing that danged tree up. I setted my knife on the table and looked outside to see the whole town empty. Everybody must've been in there house ever since they heard the explosion, but just because they heard it doesn't mean they don't have to run in their little houses like a bunch of pussies.

"Well done Link." My fairy slut sarcastically said, turning into her human form and sitting down.

"What, didn't you like my ass kicking?" I asked with a grin on. 

"It's not that! You just show how completely stupid you are!" She yelled, getting up and turning to look at me like she knows it all.

"I'd never knew you'd just do something for a person that raised you violently, I-i mean, why are you such a fucking douchebag?!" She complained.

"We don't have to worry about some fucking old-ass tree, fucking our damn lives up." I coldly replied, looking away.

"I don't give a fucking SHIT about your fucking ideas or fuckng bright sides! I was there to support you, he was there to raise you, we're a-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?! I DON'T GIVE A MOTHER OF FUCK ABOUT SOME MOTHERFUCKING TREE FUCKING OUR MOTHERFUCKING BRAINS AND MOTHERFUCKING LIVES ALL THE FUCK UP, ALL I MOTHERFUCKING GIVE A SHIT ABOUT IS THAT I GET MY MOTHERFUCKING BITCH-ASS OUT OF THIS DAMN MOTHERFUCKING SHITTY HELLHOLE!! AND IF I'D REALLY DID GAVE A FUCKING SHIT LIKE ALL OF THOSE OTHER MOTHERFUCKING SHITHEADS OF THIS MOTHERFUCKING FOREST OF FUCKING PUSSIES, I WOULDN'T KILL 5 FUCKING PUSSY-ASS SCRUBS OF A FUCKING TREE!!!" I yelled, getting off my bed. My anger was shot out of the roof and I was getting frustrated about this B.S she was rambling about.

"...And he calls you a hero? You're not a hero. You're just a short-tempered 13 year old with anger issues, if you didn't had that, everybody would be around you more and consider yourself a hero." She said, looking up at me. 

"That's there fucking problem... they keep calling me a hero even tough I'm not one!" I sat back down and looked at her. "What's it that they know that I don't fucking know?!"

"It's the cause of the curse... A man from a desert did it to him." She said, looking at me.

I don't wanna get into any long-winded explanation, but I'll give you the rundown. The man somehow uses whatever he's got so he can get to the sacred realm that's equally connected to Hryule, which holds the glory treasure of Hyrule: The Triforce. before everything started 3 Goddesses descended upon this chaotic world of Hyrule. There was the power goddess Din, the wisdom goddess Nayru, and finally, the courageousness goddess Farore. Together, they both created the land of grass and mountains, the law spirits poured down onto earth and created the life forms, animals and species that walks on this planet. Complete of their work, they descend back into the heavens and created 3 sacred triangles that would make up of those 3 goddesses and rest in the sacred realm.

"This is why they want you Link, they want you to defend the Triforce. If he gets it, god knows what's gonna happen to this world. They want you to stop him from getting to the sacred land." She explained, then handed a certain ston to me. It had 3 green jewels on it and was shaped pretty funky looking.

"If this world depends on me... I guess I'm gonna have to do whatever it takes to stop that man from getting the Triforce." I said, standing in front of Navi.

"Thank you..." She said gently and planted her lips onto mine. We both battled each other and layed down onto my bed, holding each other while passing each other. She then placed her left hand on my crotch and parted from me.

"Let's do it before we go to bed." I said, looking at her horny blue-sky colored eyes. The nodded and unzipped my pants and boxers, revealing my hard cock to her again for the 3rd time.

"Should we really have sex Link?" She asked worriedly. I didn't want to have sex with her and Saria find out, because if I didn't lose my virginity with her, then we're through.

"If you don't want it, that's fine." I clearly said, pecking her on the lips. We both then layed down covered up and giving each other one last smile before we fall asleep. I still had thoughts running through my head tough. Who's the man that's wanting the Triforce, where's the Sacred realm at, and why am I thinking all of this? I honestly have no fucking clue...


	7. Saria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is a Link x Saria Lime(ish) Lemon. This was WAAAY before I went back and revised this fanfic (and didn't knew how to write good lemons...)

Today, this morning, was the day that I finally leave this forest and save this world for the sake of god knows what. As I got my jeans on, I looked out to see that most of the people are still inside, only few out just for fresh air. 

"Are you ready?" I asked Navi as she turned into her fairy form and followed me down the ladder. The only way to leave would be going through the log that lead to the open area of Hyrule, and I'll bet your damn ass that ever since yesterday, it's unprotected. As I walked through, I stopped and started to get 2nd thoughts about wether or not I'll die if I step out. The Kokiris can only die if they leave their home, because the only oxygen or some shit they breathe is supposed to be what keeps their ass alive. I shrugged at this B.S I was thinking and stepped halfway on the bridge only to get interrupted... by Saria?

"Oh, you're leaving..." My green haired chic sighed as she rested her head upon the birdge's rope.

"Hell yeah I am." I bragged, turning to look at her. She still looked the same, except her eyes were starting to water with tears.

"I knew... You'd leave the forest... someday Valrik..." Saria sadly exclaimed. I didn't mind her saying my real name, especially when we're alone right now. (Well except for Navi...)

"Because you're different from me and my friends... But that's OK, because we'll be a couple forever... won't we?" She asked, stepping near me.

"Of course we'll be together forever..." I said, trying to smile. "Of course... I'll try my best."

"I want you to have this Ocarina... please take care of it." She gently commanded me, which I took it. It looked beautiful enough for me to actually hug her for the gift... the gift of how much she cares about me.

"Maybe I should give you something we really wanted to have." I smirked as I peck her on the lips, then pull her in for a kiss. We both held each other as we carressed each other and sat down. I moved her body back as we both parted and removed her tunic, revealing just nothing but her own breasts.

"Please do so..." My girl told me, in which I gently placed my hands onto her tits and squeezed them, making her moan blushingly and rest her mouth onto my neck, nibbling on the side and tracing her tounge around it. She unzipped my jeans and watched as I became fully erect and then stroked my cock. I moaned at her touch and layed down as she started to go faster. She kepted on and started to put her other free hand into use and (somehow) strip the rest of her down and sit on my bare chest. I couldn't handle much as I grabbed her head down to my cock, as I was near climax.

"Gonna... errr... BLOW!!" I yelled as I unleashed my seeds onto her horny face and slapped her ass. 

"Alright... now I finally get to lose my virginity to you..." She sputtered as she setted her vagina onto my Cock and started to ride up and down on it.

"Oh my god! You're so big Valirk!" She purred as she continued to bounce on me and look at my face that said 'You got that damn right'. She forced my hands onto her hips as I started to manually thrust into her fast. She wrapped her legs around me and winced her eyes in pleasure, showing that I'm doing good. I got up and thrust harder into her, making her shriek.

"Dammit... I feel i-"

"Just shut and we'll continue..." I quickly interrupted as we both reached climax and penetrated eacher other with our sex milk. She fell down onto me and pecked my lips as we both (unknowingly) recovered quickly.

"So hero... You're going to save the world?" She asked as we got up and redressed ourselves.

"You're right... because I'm their only hope. And they'll have to deal with it." I replied.


	8. Who's this... Princess? (1/2)

As I walkd out of the forest, I stepped onto the newly stepped ground we've never walked on before. The way it felt was... rather strange. I took a few more steps and look at my self for a few moments. I wasn't bleeding on these grounds and I'm not falling to the ground... there was something strange about this, as I was told us Kokiris would die if we left our home. Why the hell am I not dead?

I shook my head and continued walking through. I shouldn't worry much about my life than going to find this man that was going to take the Triforce and send our earth to hell. I stepped out and looked at the open field of Hyrule, only to notice a Owl grabbing my attention.

"Hoo hoot! Link... Look up here!" I heard. I looked up and saw the bird talking all of a sudden to me. "It appears the time has finally come for you to start your adventure! You'll encouter many hardships ahead... That's your fate. Don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest times! Go straight this way and you'll see Hyrule Castle. You'll meet a princess there..."

'Fuck yeah..' I thought.

"If you're lost blah blah blah, look at the Map. The area you've explored blah blah blah Press start to enter the map. On the map blah blah blah a flashing dot blah blah blah. Did you ge-" I shot his face off and putted my gun back, considering the bastard was already starting to get annoying anyhow. I tored his right leg off and feasted on his fresh meat. I turned to look at Navi's disgusted face, despite being in fairy form.

"Turn human and dig in!" I encouraged, only getting a no. 

"More for me." I said as I shrugged and plucked the wings and other leg off and putted them up for later, then started to walk toward my objective. As I continued walking, I noticed that it was getting considerably late and that we'd needed to rest for the night. 

"Link we should camp out tonight." Navi told me, yawning. 

"Ahem." I told her, while pointing to a nearby ranch a few miles away. She dashed there like she was getting chased by a Redead, making me blow frustratingly as I walked over to, according to the sign at the front, Lon Lon Ranch. 

I walked through and looked around at the midnight covered ranch. It looked rather peacful and quiet, covered in grass and warm temperature.

"I'll be here for the night Link! Do whatever pleases you!" Navi shouted as he transformed and ran through the lush area. I shooked my head and turned back to Hyrule Castle, waiting for the gate to fall down and let my ass in. I layed down and decide to watch the sky, only for me to doze right off and fall into a slumber.

*the next morning*

I woked up and looked around, regaining my senses for a brief moment. The gate was finally down, causing me to walk on in and explore the area of Hyrule Castle. As I walked toward the main entrance to where I was supposed to go, a rather cute girl followed behind me. I didn't mind it, considering how she looked innocent. 

"Hey your clothes! They're... different... You're not around here, are you?" She asked as she walked beside me.

"First time coming here. The name's Valrik Wayne, a.k.a. Link." I answered.

"Ohh... You're the fairyless boy from the forest! My name's Malon, and my dad owns Lon Lon ranch!"


	9. Who's this... Princess? (2/2)

"Dad went to the castle to deliver some milk, and he hasn't come back yet..." Malon said looking disappointed. I placed my hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a half made smile.

"I'm heading to the castle also. I'll find your father and whatever happened to him, I'll make sure whichever son of a... I mean, person done anything to him will pay." I said. She smiled greatly and pecked my lips before running off to do whatever she was going to do. I chuckled at the sight of her. She looked rather beautiful at her age; she could possibly make a perfect wife... or anything. I'd turned behind to catch one last glimpse of her before I continued towards Hyrule Castle. 

I kept on going until I got tackled by somebody... and that somebody was Navi.

"Hey, Asshole! Are you crazy?!" Navi complained while getting up to look pissed off. 

"This Princess is a few meters away from my fucking direction y'know! I almost got there until Ms. Jackass wanted to come in and interrupt!" I snapped.

"Ahem, On this ground? I'm suppose to help you not get hurt!" She addressed, giving me a light shove.

"But I'm... NOT getting help when I waltzed into Hyrule town in front of a bunch of asswipes that wants me dead!" I yelled, shoving her strongly.

"Says somebody that went into a tree that raised you AND CAUSE A FUCKING GENOCIDE!" The fairy screamed, b*tch slapping me. 

"Why you sunuva..." I then suddenly noticed Malon looking at me confusingly. I blushed embarrassingly and pull Navi aside to where she wouldn't see us, but I did waved back at her, making her do the same. I climbed over the wall that was in the way and started to run to the side of the castle.

"What's go-" She asked only for me to embrace her a kiss. I parted from her and looked back to see if we were far away from Malon. "Let's just say... we hurry up."


	10. Jethro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm back to this fanfic :D
> 
> Some Info on Jethro:
> 
> Age: ??? (doesn't care to talk about it. Rumored to be in his 30s)
> 
> Sex: M
> 
> Race: Hylian
> 
> Appearance: Take Dantè's jacket and make a long cut in the middle. Paint it dark green. Add a Gym Tank and medium brown hair. You're welcome.
> 
> Personality: You'll see :)

*Jethro's P.O.V.*

Hello there. My name is Jethro Blackwell and I have quite a long history of countless deaths with plenty of bastards and many others that reach my mid-terms and idiotic bastards eyeing me like limp puppies. A lot of people tell me I look like A "Lifless Murderer" if they don't know what I am, then to hell with them. I'm not reserved to Ganon in any way, but I'm pretty glad I wasn't because he's a major... fucking madman. I'm a Hylian (Which is obvious to us,) but my teeth are fake after some asshole shot them out. I'm a magic hat, y'know; You never know what's going to come out of that hat.

I used to go around Gerudos where I was originally in my final years, but I ended up being a little crazy and I happened to become banished to the other realms. I had a mixed relationship with Hyrule, and I kept all my bounty away from others. For example, today I would go after one and another day, I was after somebody else. For now, I was walking outside Hyrule. It was raining unfortunately, so there was no sun. Not that it matters, it's not like it could affect me in any way. Of course, it'd be going fine, until... they showed up.

"Sir, do you have any business within Hyrule Castle?" Lucky lucky, I found some guards. I turned to them and shrugged, continuing my walk. They continued their trace towards me, starting to raise their spears. "Now now, do we need to worry about our toys hurting one another?" I said. I smiled to see if they could do something, but they just pointed those little toys at me like they were wee little 5-year olds acting "tough." "Calm down. No need to point them at me. I just want to walk in and see the sights and glory."

"Sir, we ask you turn back or we will become physical!" They commanded, which I did. They tought it worked, because halfway through, I brought out my dual crossbows and shot one in the head. "Sir! Drop the weapon!" The live one said. Oh, poor him, Trying to defend his self. I casually walked over to him and circled him around like a vulture. "Now listen closely... I just want to go see my old man Ganondorf kneel down to the king. Y'know, soften it up a bit. So you best go back to your duties, or I'll take these spears, shove them up your ass, and then face fuck you to death. Are we clear?"

The poor bastard tried to stab me. yeah, I know, I get hit and fall down. "Heh... I like seeing the fact you had guts to hurt me." I said.

"Sir, get up off the ground a-" Nope. I took the spear out and shove it right into him. The keen eye of mine was to ensure you don't fuck with me. If you do, then pray to hylia that you survive, because hey, I can and will break you in half.

"My bad." I spitted as I walked up to the courtyard to see... shit. Piles of dead guards? That's something you don't see happen in this kingdom. I walked over to a dead one and looked at him; numerous cuts and stabs. No shots fired. "Holy shit..." I muttered as I looked at another one. Same thing happened to that poor one. Then suddenly... a whistle.

I looked around to see what it was. All that came around was a young elf boy covered in blood. "Thank me later." He said as he walked off. Something just felt familiar about him. It's just I couldn't put my finger on it. Shrug it off they say.

'Hmph. Might was well thank him later.' I thought. I walked through the courtyard/wasteland just thinking about that boy. Like an old man sitting on a bench's mommy told him, "Life's like a box of chocolate. Ya never know what you're gonna get." I knew what I was getting. And boy am I sure as hell gonna get it...


End file.
